disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Big City
Big City is the title setting that appears in Big City Greens. Background As established in "Family Legacy", Big City was once just thousands of unplanted acres of land with its only constant being a small spot where the Green family house sat unbothered for years. When Alice Dolores Green had grown into an elderly adult, she began noticing buildings being put in place of the empty land. Due to the Green family's stubborn refusal to give up their house, it continued to stay while the city, simply named Big City, took over. It is unknown just how exactly big Big City is, but it appears to have everything commonly associated with urban scenery. The most unusual is that it secretly houses a creature called a "Critagion" which appears to be a hybrid creature of a cat, pigeon, rat and other unidentifiable animals. Notable Locations *'Green residence:' A small farm house that has seen better days. Despite its loose structure, it is a cozy house that has remained with the Green family for years. The house is technically owned by Gramma Alice Green, but also houses Bill Green and his two children Tilly and Cricket. It is specifically located on 5307 Elkins Street. *'Big Coffee:' A generic coffee store owned by the silent Ms. Cho. While she has other employees, the only constant is Gloria and later Cricket. The store is situated right next to the Green residence. *'Remington Manor:' A giant mansion located in the richer part of Big City. This is the home of Remy Remington and his parents Russell and Rashida. *'Overhaüls:' A furniture store. A parody of . *'Price Busters:' A typical superstore run by the sadistic owner Louis. *'Wholesome Foods:' An organic friendly supermarket that the Greens regularly shop at. Ironically, the store is owned by Chip Whistler, who is the Greens' arch nemesis. A parody of . *'Comfy Suites:' A nice hotel that is situated around the corner from where the Greens live. *'Cinema Galaxy:' The local film theater. *'Big City Mall:' A typical mall with clothing stores and a food court. *'Big City Animal Shelter:' The local animal shelter where Brett works. *'Big City Park:' The local public park. A clear reference to New York's . **'Big City Dog Park:' A mini park that allows dog owners to let their canine companions roam free. *'Big City Community Center:' A recreational facility that houses an indoor swimming pool and a gym. *'Big City Medical Center:' The local state of the art hospital. *'Big City Towing:' The local towing company. Its motto is "Your boo boo...our woohoo!" *'Sea Fusïon:' A high class seafood restaurant that serves incredibly bizarre fish food combinations. *'Studio Vuka:' An art gallery owned by famed art dealer Vuka Vukojevich. *'Trampoline Zone:' An indoor trampoline play place. Based on real life trampoline parks. *'Statue of Responsibility:' A statue of a woman giving a thumbs up. It is located in the Big City Park. The statue is a clear parody of the and even slightly resembles it. *'Silver Way Bridge:' A large silver colored bridge that while pretty from afar tends to get backed up dramatically. While its name is a nod to the , it slightly resembles a . *'Big City Symphony Orchestra:' A famous orchestra and opera house. *'Big City Bank (Big Bank Tower):' A giant black bank tower. Could be a reference to the U.S. Bank Tower. Trivia *Big City is apparently a very recent city, as Gramma Alice reveals when the city was built, it is shown that she was already an elder. In "Welcome Home", Bill states that Big City was just farmland when he was a boy. *While Big City is clearly meant to be a stand-in for any typical American city, it takes many cues from New York City and Los Angeles. Gallery Concept art Big City B&W.jpg Screen shots Big City Overhead.png House Green.png|Green family house Big Coffee.png Andromeda house.png|Andromeda's house Wholesome Foods.png Wholesome Foods 2.png Big City Towing.png Big City CC.png Big City Med Center.png Big City Dental.png Remington Manor.png|Remington Manor Cinema Galaxy.png Overhauls.png Price Busters.png|Price Busters Big City Sea Fusion.png Ruff Customers.png Comfy Suites.png BCG Hotel.png Studio Vuka.png Trampoline Zone.png Big City Park Entrance.png Big City Park Day.png Big City Park Night.png Big City Dog Park.png Big City Animal Shelter.png Big City Docks.png Big City Farmer's Market.png Statue Responsibility.png|Statue of Responsibility Silver Way Bridge.png|Silver Way Bridge (daytime) SWBridge at Night.png|Silver Way Bridge (nighttime) On the SWBridge.png|Silver Way Bridge (up close) External links *Big City on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Big City Greens Category:Cities